I'll Think of a Name Later..
This is an unnamed Doraemon fanon story written by SuneoDash and Zaref101 in which doraemon and Nobita cross dimensions and come to this world and meet a trio of siblings (who are zaref, his brother, and his sister) (Zaref is obviously Zaref101, Zareer is his one and a half year old sister, Farisa and Rory are both his brother's friends. And we cant say his brother's name cuz he'd rather remain anonymous.) Story I awoke with a start. My face was all sweaty. I stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It was too dark to make out anything, and even worse without my glasses. I groped around behind the pillows for them and put them on. The clock read 2:56 AM. I sighed. I'd been waking up like this every night for the past two weeks. I looked down toward the lower bunk bed. "Bhaia" "Mm mm" "I saw it again" "Mmm..what?" "The dream. I saw the same dream again" My brother sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at my staring face. He didn't say anything for a while. He finally spoke about a minute later. "What happened?" "You know, the same thing. The kid with the dark hair. The blue blur of a figure. They're always there. Even in the same attire. The yellow blurry figure. And the blue blur next to it. I can never make them out. But they walk around. They talk. They laugh. I don't know what they say. It sounds like mumbles. The voices sound vaguely familiar though..." I finished my little speech and looked back at my brother. He had a sort of worried expression now. "Dude, you haven't slept properly for 14 days. You'll get sick. You gotta tell somebody. Do something about it" "I just told you" "Not me. Some...you know...adult. Maybe mom or dad. Or..." "A psychiatrist?" He sighed. "That's not what I meant." But I'd gone back under the covers. He probably just thought I was crazy or disturbed, having the same weird dream for two weeks. The voices did sound pretty familiar though. Like they were from some movie or TV show you saw years ago. ---- I was still thinking about the dreams the next evening when the noises started. I looked up from my math homework at once. It was coming from the attic. I thought about rats and cockroaches. I didn't mind them but my mother and brother would be terrified as anything. I got up and went to investigate. "AHASHAHAHSSGEYSHSH ZAREEEEEEF" That annoying little brat of a Zareer screamed gibberish at me as I was getting a broom out of the cupboard. "Shut up," I said quietly. She knew pretty well what that meant, I said it to her a lot. Like, a LOT a lot. She widened her eyes for a second, then said "Heh heh!". Like she was laughing at me. Like I was a joke. I felt like slapping her. In the end I went up to attic with a broom and Zareer following me. I didn't see any rat or cockroach. I poked around a bit in the dark (really, how much does it cost to get a decent light bulb?) and dust came flying out here and there. But cockroaches didn't. Or any living, moving thing for that matter. The only good thing that happened was that it sent Zareer into a coughing fit. She did give me this little baby-glare later, but I couldn't care less. I turned to go when the noise came again. It sounded waaay too much like rats. It was a sort of scurrying noise, like they were trying to hide. I was sure somehow rats had entered the house. Most likely they saw Zareer and thought she was one of them. I poked the broom behind a cardboard box again. "OW!" I was totally caught off-guard. The voice was loud, abrupt and sort of echoed through the dark attic. I didn't think it was a rat anymore... "Shhh!" "Well, that hurt!" "Ugh! You wanna blow our cover? We don't even know where we-" I pushed back the box bursting with curiosity. And stared. Stared like I had never before. I didn't move my eyeballs. I didn't even blink for nearly two whole minutes. I just stared, and they stared back. The only difference was probably our expressions. They both looked scared and sort of nervous, I was probably expresionless with an open mouth. Zareer toddled up right between our staring match and touched Doraemon's whiskers. He blinked. "Hey, that tickles!" he giggled. Zareer giggled too. She patted Doraemon on the head, and he smiled at her. Nobita looked like he was having tornado blowing round in his head, and I knew he did, because that's how I look when I've got one in my head. And right now, there was a very big one. "Hey" Nobita was trying to make small talk, I guess. I managed to mutter a "hi" back. Doraemon stood up and shoved Zareer away from his whiskers. "Uhh, I know this is sort of weird, and, well, this whole realm is pretty weird to be honest, but, well, we're lost here. We were playing with this gadget I have, I have lots of gadgets, you see, and this one was a type of dimension machine, and we were exploring different realms, when we suddenly came into this one, and my friend here--" he glared at Nobita "--happens to have broken the main control analogue stick of the machine, and I can't fix it immediately. So, uhh, basically I need at least a day to fix it so we can go back home, and until then I guess we need a place to stay. Make sense?" Doraemon finished and took a breath. I just stared again, this time with a totally blown away mind. Nobita sighed. "He's CONFUSED. He'll never get it. He doesn't--" "No, no. I get it. I get everything. You don't have to worry Nobita. You can stay here for one day I guess," I said quickly. Nobita raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Okay the--hey, how'd you know my name?" I went deep in thought. They didn't know the form that they existed in here. So I tried to explain to them that in this realm, they were a cartoon show. An anime series, made and set in Japan. They seemed to be getting more and more disbelieving with every word, but when I reeled off all the names, personalities, family members and stories of Shizuka Minamoto, Suneo Honekawa, Gian, and they themselves, they didn't question anything. I finished with an uncertain "so..yeah". Nobita looked as if he was about to faint. Doraemon was quicker. "Ok, ok. We have bigger things to worry about. Get up, Nobita," he dragged him up, still dazed. Then he turned to me, and smiled. "What's your name?" "Oh, I-I'm Zaref" He looked at Zareer, who was being cuddled by Nobita. "And who's this?" "Zareer. My sister." He grinned. "Nice to meet you. Did you say we could stay here for a day?" I agreed at once (THERE WERE A BUNCH OF SUPPOSED-TO-BE-FICTION CARTOON CHARACTERS IN MY HOUSE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT). But I did have to keep them hidden from Mom and Dad, and also the world. There was one person I had to tell though. ---- Well, my brother obviously thought I really did need to see a psychiatrist when I tried telling him. I couldn't show him just then, so I waited until my parents were asleep, then took him to the attic. With some food. In case they were hungry. Letting my brother carry it was a mistake though, because once we reached the attic he dropped the whole plate of spaghetti and it spilled all over the floor in a scarlet and orange mess with bits of glass plate bits here and there in it. I looked down at it in dismay, all that deliciousness wasted. But my brother had other things on his mind than wasted spaghetti. "Hi," Nobita half-mumbled. I said hi back, and asked if they were hungry. I'd completely forgotten that Doraemon had gadgets, so of course they weren't hungry at all, they'd already eaten using the Gourmet Table Cloth. Well, at least the spaghetti wouldn't be needed, it was a sorry sight on the floor. My brother still hadn't spoken a word. "Hi," he finally half-stammered, after a very long awkward pause. I could tell he was trying extremely hard not to freak out. Which was weird. I was the one who usually got hyper and excited, my brother was always as calm as could be. How'd we switch roles all of a sudden? I poked at the spaghetti-and-glass mess with my foot. Doraemon suddenly whipped out the Time Cloth. "I can fix it," he said, and draped the cloth over the mess. "Wait! I don't think--" I started. He whipped the cloth off. The mess was still there. "--your gadgets even work with objects from this realm..." I finished. He looked slightly disappointed. "Ohhh...I should've thought of that.." he said. But somebody who looked even MORE disappointed was my brother. I guess he thought he'd be flying around the sky with a bamboo-copter tonight. Tsk tsk. I silently crept down the attic with them (What? I'm supposed to give them shelter in a cold, dark attic with cobwebs and spiders? What kind of a host does that?). I checked the clock. It was nearly 1:30 AM. My parents were most likely in a deep sleep, and Zareer in an even deeper sleep. I let them in our room, with Nobita automatically moving toward a sleeping Zareer. "Can I stroke her head?" he asked hesitantly. I guess to an outsider, Zareer would seem like a cute, adorable little baby. "Yeah, sure. Try not to wake her though," I told him. He grinned, and sat down next to Zareer. My brother was looking at Doraemon like he was the eighth wonder of the world. Well, a couple of cartoon characters suddenly become real probably could be the eighth wonder of the world. My brother suddenly spoke after a long time. "Uh, where did you say you came from?" I didn't need to hear that story again, I was wondering what to do tomorrow. We'd both be at school for half the day. Where were they supposed to hide? Our maid goes up to dust the attic at least once during the afternoon. Hmm...my brother was the brains of the family. I decided to ask him. "What? Oh. Uhh. I don't know. The gadgets don't really work with objects here sooo.." "Hmm. The gadgets don't work with objects that are from here. But what about they themselves? They aren't from here. It should work on them, right?" I suggested. Doraemons stared, then he suddenly got excited. "You're right! We used the Gourmet Table Cloth to feed ourselves. It worked because we don't belong to this realm. So maybe if we spray us with some Invisibility Spray..." "You could stay hidden for a year, and no one would know!" my brother finished also excited. I grinned. Doraemon pulled out the spray. I remembered it from an episode. Then I remembered something else. "Hey, doesn't the effect of that last for 12 hours?" I asked. "Yep. We'll just have to spray ourselves again after that," Doraemon was already spraying himself. He disappeared, with only a floating spray visible. It floated towards Nobita, who was already standing up, and sprayed all over him. He disappeared too. I figured they'd be pretty safe with that thing, so I decided to just go to sleep now. I have trouble waking up for school anyway. "Um. Well. Goodnight. See ya tomorrow, I guess," I muttered. Two more goodnights came resounding back, one very clear, and one a kind of mumble. Nobita was already asleep. ---- Imagine my surprise when I heard the whisper at school the next day. "Zaaareeeeefff" I turned at once. The place was noisy enough at recess. I couldn't even tell where it came from. But then it sounded again. From above me. I looked up. There was nothing there. "It's meeeeeeee. Nobita." I was startled. Did the guy follow me to school? I realized he was floating with a bambo-copter above my head. I whispered back. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me? What if you get caught? The effect? It may wear off!" "Shhh. I didn't follow you. I told the Anywhere Door to take me to you. The effect wears off in 12 hours, I still got a few hours left, don't worry." I wasn't so sure. Nobita was horrible at math and naturally horrible at keeping track of time, anyone who's seen the show would know that. There was no knowing whether his two "hours" were actually two minutes, or two years. "Dude. You'd still better be careful. I remember one time you were using this scheduler gadget, and you accidentally put AM instead of PM, and the thing made you stay up all night through the AMs doing all the the stuff you were supposed to do during the day! You went and knocked at a chewing gum store at 3:00 AM, and the storekeepr gave you a good punch along with gum, 'cause you destroyed his beauty sleep, and..." "STOP! That's enough! Man, this is creepy. It's like you people SPY on us all the time or something." "Well, it's not like you don't do it yourself. I remember in one episode--" "NO. SHUT UP. I don't wanna know." He barely managed to keep his voice a whisper. Then for the first time I realized that people were looking at me. I think I'd spoken too loud... I must've looked CRAZY. I smiled weakly and raced out of the cafeteria. Nobita probably followed me. "Please. Go home. You'll get into trouble," I pleaded. He only cackled like a hyena. I heard him whooshing off somewhere in the school, and I sighed, praying he didn't do anything crazy. That turned out to be one of the wishful thoughts I had ever had in my life. The screams sounded a half hour later, while I was in class. It came from the next classroom. My class naturally LOVES any kind of distraction during class time, so they all jumped out of their seats and peeked out the door. The teaacher left the classroom at once to see. I couldn't see anything throught the crowd of 26 kids, but then this girl just started screaming and clucking. She reminded me so much of a hen at the time it was kind of funny. She spoke pretty fast. "DOUGHNUTS! OH MY GOSH, MY DOUGHNUT! I was just eating the doughnut, eating it, when--" She paused, and widened her eyes. "MY CHOCOLATE SPRINKLED DOUGHNUT FLEW GRACEFULLY OUT OF THE WINDOW" The whole class burst out laughing, though I didn't. I was just wondering exactly where the doughnut went, and prayed that it had gone home. The teacher however had other things to think of. "You were eating in class?" I'm guessing that girl got detention and a visit to the psychiatrist. ------- Of course, the doughnut hadn't really gone home. When I went out of the class to go to the bathroom, there was the doughnut, large as life, being shamelessly eaten. "WHY did you do that? i TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!" I yelled at it, then hoped no one heard. The doughnut stopped being eaten, and Nobita's voice rang out. "I know. I was just...hungry. And that girl had three MORE doughnuts, what's wrong if I take just ONE?" "It wasn't that! You couldn't at least take it secretly? That poor kid thinks that a doughnut actually went flying out the window!" Nobita burst out laughing, and bits of doughnut came flying out of his mouth. He stared at them. "oops. Should've chewed properly," he muttered. I was busy washing my hands, they were covered in chocolate doughnut bits and Nobita's cartoon saliva. He shoved the last bit of the doughnut in his mouth and skipped out of the bathroom. Well, I didn't know that then. He was still invisible. I called out to him, but when he didn't respond I realized he'd gone somewhere else. I raced out of there to find him before he made some other kid get an appointment with a psychiatrist. It was difficult this time, as I didn't have a floating doughnut to help me out. I stared around, searching for any weird noises or clues. The corridor was totally silent. I decided to go back to the class. I pushed open the door. The teacher didn't look happy to see me. "How much time do you need at the bathroom, exactly?" he asked. The class sniggered while I turned red. "Sorry," I muttered, and sat down again. wondering where exactly that doughnut was now roaming. ------- Well guess what? Doughnut had decided he'd messed with me enough and had gone upstairs to the ninth-grade classroom, where my brother was. He didn't see him coming. He was busy looking out for his friend who was busy eating in class, and his other friend who was busy sleeping in class. Both of which applied to that doughnut-stealer. Nobita poked at the food my brother's friend was eating. Farisa stared, and almost screamed. My brother looked at her. "What's the matter?" "The-the food just moved..." My brother stared too. "You mean it's alive?" he said, poking at the beef in the sandwich. "They didn't kill the cow properly? Is that what you're saying?" Farisa glared at him, then proceeded to finish her sandwich. Only there was no sandwich. Not in the lunchbox, at least. It was hovering above the teacher's head now. Farisa spotted it at once. She prodded my brother violently and pointed. He looked. He knew exactly what was going one at once. He couldn't help letting out a giggle. Farisa was looking delighted, confused, and freaked out at the same time. MOst of the class had noticed it too, and were whispering to each other. They probably thought it was some prank by some kid, and that that wasn't even a real sandwich but some remote-controlled thing. Nevertheless, they all eagerly stared at it, waiting for it to drop on the oblivious teacher's head. It went down with a plop a few seconds later, the whole class burst out laughing. The teacher didn't even know what hit him. Mayonnaise and bits of beef went sliding down his face. Rory, the sleeping kid, awoke with a start and stared around confused. He suddenly saw the teacher and joined in, though he didn't know how or why it had happened. My brother said he recalled hearing Nobita's cackles among the laughter too, but no one noticed. But Ol' Doughnut Sandwich wasn't done yet. He zipped out of the room while the teacher was trying to shut the kids up and at the same time mopping himself with a tissue. Except he didn't make it far. Guess what? 12 hours were over. Now there was just a Nobita flying around the school with a bamboo-copter. And the first person to see him was, guess who? The PRINCIPAL. She walked out of her office only to hear a very bad singing rendition of the Doraemon theme song, and peeked around the corner. And there was ol' Nobita, dancing like a maniac in the stairs with a bowl of noodles (I DON'T EVEN KNOW) and singing in a cracked voice. Needless to say, the principal screamed extremely loudly. Nobita got so startled he dropped his noodles and it spilt all over the stairs. "You can see me?". His first words. The principal didn't even respond, she just screamed again and literally ran away somewhere far away holding up her long skirt. Nobita stood there and scratched his head. School was nearly over. I sighed in relief. I did see the principal and the doughnut girl again. They both looked dazed. It seemed as if the principal had spread the story of the dancing Nobita eating noodles on the stairs, because I heard some guard mutter on my way out, "This is why they banned Disney Channel...sheesh." -------- Doraemon wasn't very happy that afternoon when we related all that happened at school. He gave Nobita quite a good scolding. Zareer added a bit with her random screams. Me and my brother just looked on and didn't say much. It was nearly dark now. I wondered about the dimension machine thing, and asked about it. Doraemon stopped yelling at Nobita. "Oh, yeah. That. That's almost done. I just need some tape. Got any?" I raced downstairs. My mother was in my room looking through some clothes. "What is it? Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" she asked. "Uh, I need some tape," I muttered, grabbing a roll from the desk. She narrowed her eyes. "Tape? What for? Did you beak something again?" she asked. "No! I didn't break anything. I just need it for...a drawing. Zareer drew a picture, and she accidentally tore it. I'm gonna put it together," I said hurriedly. My mother stared, then laughed. "You seriously want me to believe you're helping Zareer?" I could've kicked myself. That had to be the worst lie in existence. Me doing anything for that little brat? Really? I didn't know what else to do. I just ran from there while my mom called after. "Hey! Zaref, come back here!". I went up to the attic. "Hurry! My mom may be coming!" I yelled. Doraemon grabbed the tape and used it to stick an antenna. The machine suddenly lit up, and flashed lights. A big light pink galaxy portal opened up with a whoosh. We stared inside, and it slowly showed the form of Nobita's house during night. Doraemon and Nobita turned to us. "Well. I guess this is it," said Doraemon. He suddenly smiled. "Thanks. For your help." "Will we see you again? Can you visit sometimes?" my brother suddenly spoke up. He sounded like an innocent child suddenly, there was a definite longing in his voice. I waited for an answer. "I don't know. Maybe we can, I mean, the machine isn't going anywhere...unless Nobita here decides to break it again," Doraemon quipped. Nobita playfully punched him on the arm. My mother's voice suddenly rang out. "Zaref? Are you up there? Are all of you up there?" Footsteps sounded. "HURRY!" I screamed. Nobita patted Zareer for one last time, and she suddenly ran up and hugged him at the knees. Nobita looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Doraemon pulled at his sleeve. "Come ON!" He shoved toward the portal, and turned back to look at us. "Bye. Thanks for everything," he said. Nobita poked his head out from behind him. "Bye! I won't forget you! I'll NEVER forget you! I'll cherish this day forever, I'll--" "UGH," Doraemon pushed him into the portal and he himself disappeared too. The portal closed up with a whoosh, and we were left standing in the dark. Zareer suddenly let out a sob. My mother flew open the attic door. "What exactly are you all doing? Don't you guys have homework? Why did you bring Zareer up here? The dust and dirt is bad for her! You should really know better..." She picked up Zareer and took her downstairs. I looked up at my brother. "....what now?" He didn't say anything at first. Then he looked down at me. "Let's go watch Doraemon." -------- -------